


when we were lost

by rubberbisquit



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberbisquit/pseuds/rubberbisquit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its bubblegum pink and smells like her. Like hope and the possibility of tomorrow. You lick it for good measure and the memory of that taste shoots straight to your stomach. Hope is Rose Tyler.</p>
<p>
  <i>Next time</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we were lost

She is  
That exquisite maze

Leaving you clues  
So you can find your way lost  
Over and over again

On some far-flung planet you hadn’t meant to land on (that really never happens, not _really_ ) you find her handwriting scrawled across a green fence that’s holding in a petting zoo. Messy and a little loopy; she’d been in a hurry.

_I WILL find you_

Seeing the text, Donna exclaims that it’s a bit creepy and she doesn’t like the sight of it. Ominous, she thinks. You swipe your fingers across the word, contemplating the way your touch can disturb the chalk. You can almost see her, reaching high to place her message where you’ll be sure to see it.

For one moment you swear that you can smell her perfume. Long and confused seconds tick by before Donna pulls on your jacket and you shake away the thought.

\- - -

It’s nine seconds before midnight in New Orleans. The year is 2432 and Donna is about four sheets to the wind. She’s hanging on a man who may or may not be dressed up like some strange green version of yourself when a glint of beads in the air catches your eye.

Your gaze jerks and you see the billboard over the hotel you’re standing in front of.

_2 minutes too early_

Spray paint across the smiling face advertising a new communications device. You look around furiously as the clocks tick down to zero and you’re swallowed whole by a crowd of people kissing. This living creature closes in around you and she’s so close you can feel her.

There is no way to catch a glimpse of her, not in this throng but that doesn’t keep you from trying. It doesn’t stop you climbing up a lamp post and scanning the celebrating humans at your feet. In the distance, disappearing around the corner onto Bourbon Street, blond hair curls behind her and you swear it’s motioning you to follow.

You run. As fast as you can.

When Donna finds you, it’s a sad sight you make.

Sitting on a forgotten fountain, far away from the revelry, with your mask hanging from uncaring fingers. She pulls you up and leads you back to the TARDIS; you can’t help but feel as though time is turning in the wrong direction. Again.

\- - -

On the Earth that Donna remembers again there’s a war raging but it’s not the right one. You know this because of the poster that’s been nailed to the TARDIS door when you open it.

Its bubblegum pink and smells like her. Like hope and the possibility of tomorrow. You lick it for good measure and the memory of that taste shoots straight to your stomach. Hope is Rose Tyler.

_Next time_

Your hearts soar. Leave it to the girl made of sunshine and smiles.

\- - - -

It’s a dark and almost stormy night. Donna’s explaining when she drifts off and looks behind you.

It’s a wonder you don’t burst from your skin with unrestrained happiness. You can taste her in the air. You can smell her own happiness and it makes you giddy with the rush of it. Victory tastes like Rose Tyler.

This time you run _again_. And this time you almost _almost_ make it.


End file.
